


Do it.

by redhotpandas



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019), 1917 (Movie 2019) Actor RPF
Genre: Biting, Choking, Come Swallowing, Crying, Drinking, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gangbang, George Mackay is Cute, George got a crush on five dudes at once, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Scratching, Sixsome, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhotpandas/pseuds/redhotpandas
Summary: George was feeling pretty lonely until he met a group of guys in a bar. They drink and have fun talking together until the bar closes, then they go to George's hotel room and fuck him silly, all five of them. And George was desperately in need of a good dicking down anyway.Five guys really seem to like George. And he really liked them.
Relationships: George Mackay/Mob, George Mackay/like five dudes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Do it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the best porn i have ever written for real. I'm very proud of myself, and would like to thank George Mackay for making this possible. 
> 
> Please comment if you liked it! And tell me what your favorite part is!

It started out as a normal night for George. He’d gone to the bar to have a couple drinks, by himself of course; everyone he knew was busy. He understood, though. Getting older meant that no one had quite as much time to see each other. He wasn’t upset by it, just lonely. But it was only one night. He could go a night without friends. 

Soon, though, George found himself ordering something stronger. He told himself it was because he was bored. Who was going to stop him? The bar was empty; only a group of guys chatting in the back. When was the last time he’d been out with a group like that? 

He sipped his drink quietly, only raising his head when the bartender came over, sliding him a few shots. George stared at them wondrously. 

“This is from the group over there,” she clarified. “They said they thought you seemed lonely.”

He dipped his head in thanks, and she left him. George typically didn’t have shots when he drank; only if someone goaded him into it, he would. It was an easy way to forget the evening. But it was a nice gesture, so he figured he should accept it, and tipped his head back to down both in succession. 

The energy of the group in the corner only seemed to grow more intense, as if they had been waiting for him to do it. George wondered if he should go talk to them.

The more he looked, the more the men acted as though they hadn’t been watching him themselves. It was a bit funny, actually. The gesturing and the whispering interested him. Maybe he should see where this went. 

Standing up, he took note of the butterflies in his stomach and walked over. Approaching them, he suddenly felt awkward; all of them were staring at him expectantly. He might’ve just interrupted their conversation. Fuck. 

George tried not to reflexively cross his arms. One of the men in the middle finally grinned at him. George pretended to act like he knew what he was doing. “Hey, you sent over the drinks, yeah? I guess I should thank you, I really needed them if I’m being honest.”

The other guys didn’t seem to care much; now George was feeling uncomfortable. He couldn’t possibly guess why they were staring, though. Was it his clothes? He _was_ wearing something a bit tighter than usual. 

The man spoke again. “I hear you. If you’re really feeling like that, though, maybe you should have a few with us. I promise we’ll cheer you up.”

Maybe George interpreted that last part wrong, but it sounded suggestive. “You know what, sure,” he said before he could think about it more. “I’m George, by the way.”

Two of the guys stood up to let him into the booth, and it was only then that he realised that these men were kind of _attractive._ They were all big and strong looking; the main guy he’d talked to had a thick beard and why couldn’t he get that out of his mind, suddenly? The guy raised his arm to point at someone, and yeah, he definitely had the arms to match. 

Instantly, George was sandwiched between two of them. They were practically right up against him. 

“I’m Dan,” said Dan, extending his hand from across the table.“That’s Charlie, and Bill, and Victor, and Jack’s comin’ back with our shots. Hey, shots!” He banged on the table cheerfully. 

“So nice to meet you all,” George mumbled. 

“Sorry, what?” Dan leaned toward him. 

George’s face was hot. “Said nice to meet you, that’s all.” He was distracted by Bill clapping a rough hand onto his back and tried not to appear startled. 

“Don’t worry about it!” boomed Bill, who handed him a shot, which George downed immediately. He grinned, and they laughed at him, and more alcohol found its way down his throat. After a while, he found himself settling into the conversation, even regaling them the story of how he got his scar making banana bread. 

“What I wouldn’t do for a good banana bread right now,” Charlie sighed, patting his belly. George went to respond, but was overcome with the feeling of someone touching him. 

He looked down, and Bill’s hand was casually resting on George’s thigh. He could almost feel the warmth of his hand through his jeans. 

This could mean absolutely nothing, but if it didn’t, then he decided he would be okay with the night progressing like this. George definitely liked Bill’s stubble, and his kind eyes. He liked it when Bill slid his fingers up even more, thumb just brushing over George’s dick in his pants. George bit his lip. 

It wasn’t only Bill either. On his other side, Victor stretched an arm around George’s shoulders, grabbing a shot with the other hand and gripped the back of George’s neck as he made him drink it. George laughed it off, but being touched like that was turning him on, _fast._

The situation only escalated as he felt Jack’s boot slide up his ankle. Was this really happening? He desperately looked over to Dan, who was watching him with a bemused silence.

He winked. 

He fucking _winked_ at George. Dan _knew._ He knew what was happening, and he liked it. George might have even said Dan was the one who orchestrated the whole thing.

But by god, was he too far gone to care. He could barely remember what they were talking about; too drunk and aroused to be bothered.

He felt so weak; laying his head back onto Victor’s arm, exposing his throat. He didn’t notice how they all shared a look, then Charlie left to go pay the tab. 

George only came to his senses when they all began getting out of the booth. “Wait, where are you going?”

Charlie was almost as drunk as him, but managed to answer. “The bar’s closing, mate. We have to go home.” 

George stood up, almost falling out of the booth until someone’s hands were around his waist, steadying him. “I don’t want to leave yet!”

“Well we could go somewhere else, but everything’s closed,” Dan told him as they led him out the bar and onto the street. Someone was holding George’s hand, pulling him along. 

The idea just came out of his mouth. “We could go to mine,” George announced. “I’m staying at a hotel not far from here. We could all go there, if you want.” He wrapped his arms around himself. It was quite chilly out, all of a sudden. 

“Are you sure?” Dan asked, looking him in the eye. “You’re okay with _everyone_ coming?”

He already was, though. George knew he wanted to prolong whatever this was; these men were wonderful and nice, and they kept touching him and he never wanted it to stop. 

“Yes. I’m sure,” he breathed out. He didn’t know exactly what would happen once they got to his room, but his heart pounded with the possibilities. 

Dan nodded. “Right. Lead the way, then.” 

George was more than happy to. Every few seconds he would turn around to make sure they were still there, and not just a dream. And he also liked looking at them. For a bunch of tough guys, they did act cute.

“You’ve got it all wrong, George. _You’re_ cute,” Bill said, and George realised he had said it out loud. He was sure his face couldn’t get any redder at this point. 

It didn’t take long to reach the hotel. He felt like the receptionist knew what he was up to, leading five men to the elevator. The ride up was so tension filled that it was ridiculous. In the few minutes they’d been here, the group collectively went from lighthearted drunkenness to sexual predatory. And it was all directed at George. He couldn’t help feeling like the outlier of the group, being a decent amount taller than all of them, and younger, too. 

He knew where he stood.

George led them to the door and pulled out his key card, acutely aware of how close everyone was around him. He fumbled with it, then dropped it, then bent over to pick it up as fast as he could before anyone could get their hands on his ass. His fingers shook as he turned the knob and led them inside. 

He was the last one to enter, watching them all look around his room. “I’m only staying for about a week,” he clarified. “Just got here a few days ago.”

Dan sat down on the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to him. George joined him hesitantly. 

“That’s good. Gives us more time with you.”

That was a lot to think about. If this was more than just whatever tonight was going to be, George wouldn’t know how to act.

Right away he learned that the room was barely big enough for six people. Bill was laying on the bed next to him, fiddling with the TV remote in his hands. Victor was in the chair at the desk, checking his phone; Charlie had pulled the curtains open and was admiring the view below, and Jack was having a piss with the door open. Must’ve drank a lot. 

Dan moved his hand to the small of George’s back. “I need to ask you. Do you…what do you want to happen tonight, exactly?”

Faintly, he heard the sound of the faucet running. “I trust you. You’ve all been so nice, so I...I don’t mind. Whatever you want to do is fine.”

Dan met his gaze. “And if we wanted to fuck you senseless, you’d be okay with that?”

George pressed his legs together, breathing out slowly. “I would.”

“ _All_ of us?”

“Of course.”

“Tell me if you change your mind, alright?” Dan said at last, and he was leaning in closer and then they were kissing. Someone whistled at them, but he couldn’t do anything about it, only let Dan bite his lips and lick open his mouth. His hand came up to cup George’s face, and the other tightly gripped his wrist. He could feel the others staring at them on the bed. 

George let himself give over what little control he had left. There were so many hands everywhere; tugging his hair, pulling on his shirt. Dan moved to mouth at his throat, sinking his teeth into his adam's apple. His coarse beard rubbed against George’s sensitive skin.

“Can I kiss him next?” rumbled Bill from behind.

“Let’s get his shirt off!” Jack chimed in. Dan hummed in agreement. He gestured at George to raise his arms, and Bill pulled it off over his head. George’s chest heaved as they all took in how good his body looked. He clasped his hands together in his lap nervously. 

“Wow,” breathed Victor, who was on the floor between George’s legs, looking up at him. “You’re perfect.” 

Upon seeing the look on George’s face, he added, “Oh, you know it’s true.”

Jack, ever so crude, offered, “I know what’ll make you feel better. Let’s get you out of those tight pants!” He nimbly undid the button and zipper, and Bill got his arms under George and held him up so that Victor could yank his jeans down, but they got stuck halfway down his thighs.

Charlie laughed. “Damn, your pants really _are_ tight!”

Victor managed to get them the rest of the way off, flinging them somewhere across the room. Now George was just in his underwear. 

Jack hummed appreciatively. “Nice cock.”

George instantly put his face in his hands. But it wasn’t like no one could see the outline of it through his underwear, and it _was_ nice.

“We’ll be having none of that,” said Bill, who pulled George’s head back by his hair and latched his mouth onto his throat. Victor meanwhile took it upon himself to push George’s thighs apart so he could bite at the soft skin there. George whimpered prettily. His soft moans only grew louder as Victor mouthed over his cock through his underwear.

“You sound like a girl.”

George was practically squeezing his thighs around Victor’s head. His moans became muffled as Bill shoved his tongue into his mouth. Jack ran his fingers over George’s belly absently, watching the muscles contract there. 

“Somebody better get their cock in him already,” Charlie huffed impatiently. Bill pulled off of George and propped him up. Dan leaned in close. 

“George, do you wanna be fucked, now?”

George’s pupils were already blown. All he could do was nod slowly. 

“Okay, good. That’s good.” They pushed him down on the bed and turned him over onto his front. “Get him ready, yeah?”

Victor pulled George’s underwear down his legs and stepped away to go get the lube. Jack took the opportunity to smack his ass hard, making him jolt forward. Bill raised George’s head up and slid his thumb into his mouth. George sucked on it while Victor slicked him up, and then unceremoniously shoved his fingers inside him.

Dan ran his hands over George’s broad shoulders. “I never thought that I’d get to fuck someone as hot as this,” he muttered agreeably.

“Ah, here we go,” Victor said, and did something with his fingers that made George grip the sheets. “Don’t–!” 

Victor did it again, and George panted into the mattress. Bill pulled him up by his hair again. He undid his own zipper and pulled out his massive cock, which hit George right in the face.

“Suck.” It wasn’t a question. 

George only had enough time to open his mouth before Bill shoved himself down his throat, causing George to cough and gag around it, but Bill held him there until he finally adjusted, and then he began face-fucking him relentlessly. George just had to relax his throat and take it.

Victor decided that it was the perfect time to start fucking him. He shoved his fat cock into George’s ass, all the way in. George desperately cried out around the dick in his mouth. He was getting properly spit roasted by these guys, and every fiber of his being was on fire. His whole face was red all the way down to his chest.

He rutted into the bed shamelessly. If anyone so much as touched his dick right now, he would come so hard his brain would melt out of his ears. Every time Victor hit that spot inside him, his cock jumped. 

_Please...he needed to come so bad…_

Finally, someone’s hand was around his cock. _Yes._ He could feel himself about to go under. His eyes snapped open as Dan squeezed the base of his cock, preventing him from coming. 

“How selfish. You’re not allowed to come until _everyone_ is done with you.”

George could have screamed. 

Bill grunted as he came right down George’s throat. He made sure George swallowed it all before pulling out. George coughed; his eyes were watery. He only got to rest his head on Bill’s leg for a moment before Dan had Bill move over so he could put his cock in George’s mouth. 

Victor pounded into him mercilessly, bruising his hips with how hard he was gripping them. He trusted in as deep as he could, then came, filling him up. George’s face burned. Dan gripped his throat as he fucked his mouth, cutting off his air and making him choke. Tears streamed silently down George’s face as Dan came onto his tongue. 

They turned him over onto his back and Charlie fucked him next; Dan held George’s head in his lap and stroked his hair. Jack sighed impatiently and took George’s hand and placed it on his hard cock. George’s pace must have been too slow for him, though, because Jack ended up just grabbing his hand and fucking into it like a fleshlight. Bill was holding his other hand gently between his own.

Charlie was surprisingly big, and the pleasure teetered on the edge of pain as he forced George’s body to accommodate. George was openly sobbing now; uncontrollably crying like a baby. His tears made a dark patch on Dan’s pants where they rolled off George’s face.

Jack came into his hand, and it dribbled down his wrist and through his fingers. 

“He’s crying, how cute!”

Jack viciously raked his nails down George’s stomach the same time Charlie came in his ass, and George screamed, arching his back off the bed. Charlie pulled out, causing cum to spill down the inside of George’s thighs. His heart was hammering inside his chest. He was still hard. 

“Please,” he said sadly. “ _Please_ let me come.” 

Dan pretended to think about it. “I don’t know...we haven’t all gotten to fuck you yet. Think you can hold out until then?”

“ _Yes,_ ” George gasped, chest heaving. “I’ll wait, I’ll be good for you, I promise.”

Dan leaned down to kiss the tears off George’s face. “Good boy.”

George shuddered. 

“All right, who hasn’t fucked him yet?”

“Dan, you wanna have a go next?”

“Not yet, I’m still recovering. George is a pretty good fuck, isn’t he?” 

Bill laughed. “Okay, guess it’s my turn.” He got between George’s legs and lifted one to rest over his shoulder. He stroked himself a couple times, then pushed in. 

“I can’t believe you let this many men cum in your ass, George,” Bill said. “Sounds pretty whorish to me.”

George’s nose was running. “I’m not a whore,” he moaned. 

“Are you sure? Because I’m looking at a slut who spread his legs for five different guys.” Bill changed the angle suddenly, and George drooled. Dan reached out to pinch George’s nipples. George cried out, all high and breathy. 

“Are you sensitive here?”

“I’m going to die— _Ah!_ ” George babbled as Dan did it again. “I’m going to die, and you’re going to kill me.” 

Bill came, hitting his prostate. White flashed behind George’s eyes. Even more cum dripped down his legs now, and his lower lip trembled. He felt sick from crying too hard. 

“You’re looking a little too clean for my liking,” Dan teased, scratching a fingernail down George’s abs. “What do you say, Victor?”

“Let’s get him filthy,” Victor agreed, and then they were rubbing their cocks all over his body, everywhere they could get at. Victor slid his dick along George’s abs and jabbed it into his belly button, while Dan rubbed his over George’s clavicle. He came all over George’s neck and chest, getting some of it into his hair. Victor came all over George’s abdomen, dripping it onto his hip bones. 

“George, I’ll let you come now,” Dan told him cheerfully. 

George couldn’t even speak anymore. He felt the grip on his dick be released, then Dan said, “Now come,” and he did; mouth open in a silent scream as all his muscles seized up and he arched off the bed. His toes curled, and he threw his head back, and then he fainted. 

Somebody was touching him. “George?”

His eyes opened slowly. “George, are you awake?”

George nodded, but found he still could not talk. He looked up at Dan, who seemed to understand. 

“That’s okay. Just means we made you feel good, yeah?”

George flushed. Belatedly, he realised he had been tucked in and cleaned up, and the reason he felt so warm was because so many people were cuddling him. Bill, who was arguably the biggest of them all, had his whole body pressed against his back, and his arms around George’s waist. Dan was facing him, his leg in between George’s. He had his shirt and boxers on, but George was only in his underwear that somebody put back on him. He felt dizzy. There was still cum in his ass, and in between his legs. 

“Just go to sleep,” Dan whispered. “We’ll still be here in the morning.”

So George shut his eyes again. 

He awoke again only to find everyone getting dressed. He would’ve panicked, but they were clearly taking their time and waiting for him. George hid a small smile into the pillow, then got up for real. 

“Aww, look who’s awake!” cooed Jack. 

George went to retort, but found that he _still_ couldn’t get out a proper sentence. His throat was raw. He settled on whispering a small, “Hey.” He sat up and slid out from under the covers, wincing when he stood up. Everything hurt, but in such a good way.

Charlie caught him. “Looks like you won’t be walking right for a while,” he said matter-of-factly. George smiled shyly. Walking into the bathroom, he examined himself in the mirror. There were bite marks all over his neck, and angry red lines down his belly. He had dark purple bruises over his hips, and his eyes were still red and puffy. He looked completely fucked out.

George splashed some water on his face and brushed his teeth before joining the others in getting dressed, putting on a t-shirt and some loose shorts. 

“I’ll walk you out,” he offered. 

Victor stared at him. “You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Somehow, they all ended up outside the hotel; it didn’t matter who made out with who on the elevator down. When they passed through the lobby, George also got a few looks from the receptionist, only realising then what he probably looked like. Standing outside, they all looked at him expectantly, and he crossed his arms over his chest. His clothes were thin, and it was still cold out. 

“Thanks for…fucking me, I guess,” he finally said, and they all laughed. He felt silly, in a schoolgirl crush kind of way. These men, they really liked him. 

He gave each of them a hug, then stepped back. “I’ll be seeing you, then.” They all said their goodbyes and began walking away. 

“Dan!” George suddenly shouted. “Wait!”

Dan turned around while the others went on ahead. “What is it?”

George grinned at him. “Did you think this was just gonna be a one-time sort of thing?” He pulled out a pen from his pocket and scribbled his number onto Dan’s palm. 

Dan searched his face. “George, I...thanks.” Then George let Dan go, and he watched as Dan caught up with his friends. 

“I got his number!” he exclaimed. Everyone cheered, and some turned around to wave at George, who waved back enthusiastically, wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into, before deciding that it didn’t matter. This was not going to be the last time he saw them. He needed them to do what they did to him last night again, and again.


End file.
